gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector 8
Sector 8 was a collective of discreet organizations within the Gauss Dominion fulfilling various roles. Creation Sector 8 was created as per the request of the founding nine, and considered a linchpin component in their society functioning properly. Sector 8 gets its name from the seven sectors of the gauss dominion, existing as an 8th sector. It may sometimes be referred to as "Sector 0" instead. It was deemed a 'Neccesary Evil' by the founding nine in order to ensure long term stability. Recruitment, Augmentation and Dissent Once a Recruit had been selected by a sector 8 agent, they would be taken to one of Sector 8's many hidden locations to be indoctrinated into the order. Recruits would undergo intense physical and mental training. If they should prove to be inadequate to Sector 8's high standards, they would be discharged from the order and left to return to their normal lives, but not before being heavily brainwashed by Sector 8's advanced technology and knowledge of the mind, often given false memories of normal life and left to their own devices, but kept under supervision for signs that they may break and reveal sensitive information. Those who passed the initial training would then be augmented and be thoroughly and repeatedly brainwashed and given additional training over the course of five years. The intention of this brainwashing was to completely annihilate the individual motives, goals and wishes while retaining their skills and logical and creative thinking abilities. The brainwashing would also remove the candidates pain and fear responses completely, making them fanatically devoted to the order and eliminating any possibility of dissent or corruption within the order. Once successfully brainwashed the candidates would undergo a number of dangerous modifications, given an Optosis injection, Refractor, Sonic Reciever, Logarithmic Cortex, Encrypted Terabon Cortex, a modified Motis Medioris Cortex which would monitor their brain activity, A Mortem Uplink (though this was more used to transfer an agent's consciousness between one of many bodies, and was also modified to allow a sort of self-suicide, for the agent to self-destruct their own brain if captured or determined to be unfit mentally or physically for service.) A somnum regulator, Allergen restitution augmentation, Calidas Mediator, Ferronian Matrix, Oral Refabrication and Paragon Splicing. Agents would also receive an unknown third augmentation to their eyes which caused their scleras to appear black and their pupils and irisies to be a cyan blue. Most importantly, there was a monitoring augmentation. Sector 8 agents were given one, in where they would each be monitored and scrutinized by a high ranking agent from a computer console in a remote location or hidden compound, receiving encrypted information such as video and audio feed taken unfiltered from the agent's eye and ear augments. This augmentation contained a sort of kill switch which allowed the monitor to instantly terminate another agent who had become problematic by stopping their heart and frying all of the augmentations in their body. Successful and high ranking inquisitors were often given multiple bodies which they could switch between at one of their covert operations centers, and through the use of the Terabon cortex, agents could memorize the names and faces of the millions of other sector 8 agents throughout the galaxy, and the appearance of their multiple bodies apiece. Though the use of cloning and and consciousness transferral was an expensive and difficult process even for the unrestricted research divisions, and only awarded to elite agents. Sector 8 recruiting was often species specific. The Inquisitorial branch only recruited Go'shii, Farrians and Katharians could become Inquisitors. The Research division was open to all species except Cauldarions, but made up mostly of Gamma and Beta queen Mediocines and their broods. Divisions Sector 8 is in fact not a single organization, but rather a collection of organizations unified under a single banner. Each organization has different roles within the gauss dominion. Sector 8 Inquisitorial Branch The Sector 8 Inquisitorial branch was made up of inquisitors, agents which would roam the gauss dominion ensuring that the will of the high council and planetary governors was being enforced. This section of the organization was subdivided with inquisitors specialized to specific tasks. Civil Inquisitors Civil Inquisitors had the job of inspecting civil agencies such as corporations and public hospitals and schools to ensure they were being operated as per the decree of the high council and localized governing bodies. These civil inquisitors had an extremely intricate and detailed legal knowledge and if they came across a particularly troublesome organization (or there was an organization that the upper echelons of the government wanted to get rid of for one reason or another), it was often likely that a civil inquisitor could, by being scrutinous or pedantic find dozens or even hundreds of minor or obscure violations within an organization and have them heavily fined or shut down on the spot. Civil inquisitors could sometimes choose to wear their inquisitorial robes and arrive announced to an organization or area they wished to inspect, but would just as often act undercover as this would not allow them to see the organization through the eyes of an average citizen, and disallow the susceptibly corrupt organization to hide their misgivings during the inspection. Even local and planetary governments were not above scrutiny from inquisitors, who would often attempt to infiltrate governments looking for signs or corruption, and promptly call for the removal any troublesome figures of leadership, or manufacture or contrive a major scandal or controversy for the politician to be involved in (sometimes revealing their corrupt nature and/or something unrelated would be concocted in an effort to seriously punish and humiliate the corrupt individual such that their reputation would be damaged beyond repair.) Criminal Inquisitors Criminal Inquisitors had the job of hunting down individual criminals, terrorists, or entire organizations and their job often carried a much higher risk of violence or danger, and would frequently do so by going undercover. Their job was to expose hives of crime, though often not to eradicate them outright, a job that would later be carried out by standard military or police forces. These inquisitors almost always acted undercover as criminals themselves. Recruitment Inquisitor A rare variety of inquisitor, a Recruitment inquisitor was responsible for scoping out new recruits for sector 8. They were typically inquisitors of the other varieties that had reached a high level of seniority and respect within the organization and had been endowed the right to choose new members. Civil inquisitors might choose to live with families of potential recruits, or act as criminal inquisitors. Most Sector 8 agents were recruited from criminals who proved to be exceptionally skilled, as if one were intelligent enough to be able to spoof the Gauss Dominion's various highly secure and rigorous internal security systems, they were likely intelligent enough to be the makings of a fine agent. Impersonation Inquisitor Impersonation inquisitors would create clone bodies; genetic copies of key figures and upload their consciousness to them. Through this they could assume the role of key figures. This was used if public appearances were needed during a coverup, when a key figure might not be available, or if it might be dangerous for said figure to make an appearance to begin with. Ci Inquisitors Ci inquisitors were Cies who worked to protect and patrol cyberspace and virtual worlds for signs of dissent or corruption. Being hybrid Ci programs themselves they were extremely proficient at offensive cyberwarfare, able to navigate and defeat the dynamic defenses of cyberwarfare AI with ease. Sector 8 Intelligence Branch The intelligence branch was in some ways similar to the Inquisitorial branch though their objective was to gather intelligence on external affairs. They typically made use of undercover inquisitors much like the internal inquisitorial branch, however it was not unlike them to gather genetic material of an alien species they wished to know more about, and create genetically identical bodies through which they could transfer the consciousness of agents into a cybernetic brain within an organic body, and then inserting their spies into the civilization they wished to know more about, a task which was fairly easy if the civilization did not have systems in place such as. Alternatively, with a working knowledge of the alien psychology, they could simply brainwash a particularly mentally susceptible individual into becoming an agent. Doing so had its own benefits as it spared Sector 8 from having to build a detailed catalogue of the target civilizations' culture and history as the agent they chose would already have a working knowledge. It was also a feasible way of navigating around robust civilian security systems such as the gauss dominion's use of personal identification chips. It was possible that such a spy, or multiple, could, given sufficient preparation and planning time and foreknowledge of something which could threaten the integrity of the state, infiltrate the thing ranks of an alien civilization, rising to positions of political or military power, or as agents within covert organizations within the opposing side, and extracting high-profile information first hand or even to preform a coup or inside job and destabilize the organization. This provided a means to eliminate an alien threat without a direct military conflict. Sector 8 Research Branch The Sector 8 research branch was responsible for just that... research. Sector 8 recruited only the best and brightest scientists in the Gauss Dominion. They typically researched advanced technologies which were otherwise taboo within the GD. Their scientists were typically recruited from the top graduates of various schools or high level scientists within private enterprises, but scientists or organizations partaking in unsanctioned research and discovered by criminal inquisitors. If these scientists proved exceptionally skilled or intelligent they could be brought on to the Sector 8 research branch. Advanced Technology Due to having an unrestricted research division with the best scientists and engineers from all over the Gauss Dominion recruited into it, the research branch had access to a number of technologies of which research by private enterprises or organizations would normally be prohibited, and which the existence of was kept hidden from the public. This included research of -Nanotechnology for non-medical purposes including the self-replicating variety. -Medical reconstruction technology, the ability to replace limbs and organs without using cybernetics. -Advanced genetic manipulation, including the creation of Gare'darians. -Access to several varieties of cybernetic augments not normally available to other citizens. -Alternative forms of faster than light travel. -Near-perfect cloaking for spacecraft and personal armor. -Research into paranormal and supernatural phenomenon including anima technology pre 1208DE. -Research into psionic phenomenon including the Mediocine hive mind and Nushu's empathic abilites -Research on relics and artifacts from the Go'shii Ascension Era. -Brainwashing, mind augmentation, and mind control technologies and research. -Advanced cyberwarfare.